The Meeting
by xxNeverForgetMexx
Summary: He had always loved to meet new people; there was just something about it that he enjoyed. He just couldn’t put his finger on it."


**A/N: Before you say anthing I am fully aware that Warrick is dead. I dont care lol i love him anyways. **

**Hope you like (:**

* * *

It was Warrick's first day and he was ready to not only do his job well but also meet new people. He had always loved to meet new people; there was just something about it that he enjoyed. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

He walked into the building happy but at the same time nervous. He wanted to have a good impression on the boss and also whoever he was working with. After all the first impression may be remembered for a very long time depending on how well or awful it goes. He started to walk down the hallway searching for Gil Grissom's office. He was utterly confused; there were just so many damn doors.

Warrick walked down the hallway and was about to turn the corner, when out of no where a strawberry-blonde blur ran into him. She fell on top of him, her hair in his face. She quickly got up and gathered up all of her papers, then looked up.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She said in a hurried tone.

He put on a sincere smile. "That's okay. It was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, I'm in a rush and I tend to read while I'm walking…bad idea." She smiled and looked around.

"I'm sorry are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah actually I am, so I have to go. Again I am really sorry about the collision."

"Hey don't worry about it, have a good day." He said as she was walking away.

"You too." She yelled over her shoulder.

While walking away she thought, 'What a nice, nice man. Not to mention he's pretty damn hot.'

She entered Grissom's office.

"Hey Cath." Grissom stated.

"Hey, do you know who Warrick Brown is? I have been running around this place like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to find him, not knowing what he looks like. Meanwhile, I run down an unsuspecting person and not only do I knock the wind out of myself but I landed smack dab on top of him! Can you say embarrassing? I even think I kicked him, I don't know where but I just hope I didn't de-man him, if that even is a word-" Grissom was going to interrupt her but before he could she spoke up, "I personally don't care either way. I am so tired I-" This time Grissom successfully cut her off.

"Cath," Gil said calmly.

"Can you just let me get this out?! Isn't everyone entitled to a rant once in awhile?"

"Well-" he was cut off.

"The answer to that question is yes, now please let me finish!" He nodded, she smiled and was about to start up again when she was interrupted.

"Grissom!" The man shouted happily.

"Oh for god sake! Can I finish my rant?" Catherine said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes. Sorry, go ahead and finish." He replied.

'He sounds so familiar…' She thought.

"Thank you," she said with a huff and without a glance at the mystery man, "now back to what I was saying. I haven't slept a good eight hours in ten years, I am crabby, tired and I need to find this Warrick Brown! He's new and I have no idea who he is, then I need to find the poor but very cute guy that I ran down trying to find Mr. Brown. Ugh, this day sucks!" She exhaled and looked at Grissom.

He just nodded and smiled knowingly. "Giiiiil," she wined, "are you even remotely listening to what I am saying?!" she gave him a cute pout and crossed her arms.

"Yes Cath, I'm listening to you."

"Then why the hell are you smirking at me? Do you think my pain is funny? Because I am so not in the mood Gil!" she said in an aggravated tone, "What the hell Gil, say something! Ugh," she huffed, "fine if you won't help me, I will do this by myself." She put her hand on her forehead. "Maybe he was at the front desk. I could always ask the receptionist. Thanks Gil you have been sooo much help!" she spat sarcastically.

She turned around to leave but bumped into the same man she ran down. "And again, I almost knock you over again! Sorry."

"Again, its fine." He said with a smile.

She turned to Gil, "Seriously, if you know where Mr. Brown is and you're not telling me…I swear to God I'll string you up by your ankles and beat you senseless!" She said angrily.

"Wow, Catherine was that a threat?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled sweetly and said," No Gil, that's s promise."

"Well you can stop your search Cath because this is Warrick Brown." He grinned.

She turned to said man and blushed furiously, "Oh, hi nice to meet you. I'm Catherine Willows." She said as she stuck out her hand.

He shook it, "Nice to meet you Catherine." He smiled.

_Yes, I am definitely going to enjoy working here._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So howd you like it? if you liked it at all.**

**comments make me happyy && you all want me happy right? aha **

**-Kath**


End file.
